Daspan XC
Overview Daspan XC (Extra Carnage) was a cyborg from Earth who served the Marauders alongside his alley Kaptan. He shared Kaptan's hatred for the Galactic Imperium, but fought the faction moreso as a follower than a leader. He was incredibly effective in conflict due to his cybernetic implants, but his battle against the Imperium ended when he and Kaptan decided to activate an experimental weapon system in a tourist beach on Earth. The Imperium managed to track the weapon's signature and deactivated it before it fired. Furious, Kaptan and Daspan attacked the Imperial troops and, though they fought well, they were eventually gunned down by the soldier's gunfire. Personality Daspan was a rather silent individual, but also incredibly brutal when it came to combat. He killed with little mercy, and carried an intense hatred towards the Imperium and its members. Due to his cybernetic nature, he was also quite cold in conversation, and said to be unfeeling by those that met him. Appearance Daspan was a hulking mass of metal, due to the heavy duty cybernetic implants that made up his body. It is unknown whether Daspan was fitted with these implants due to an accident or by choice to improve his effectiveness. His head was adored with three large spikes, his eyes were covered by a blacked-out visor and he often carried a number of components to mend himself if the need arose. Skills/ Weaponry Daspan was highly adept in the art of combat, especially ranged warfare. His brutal nature and implants improved his overall combat efficiency greatly, as he was much harder to kill. Daspan also made use of several rifles and pistols, but would switch them out or even use his enemies rifles if he thought them better than his own. Backstory Daspan was born on Earth, but exactly when has never been made clear. He was a troublemaker most of his early life until he gained his cybernetic implants. Afterwards, he mellowed slightly, but his rebellious ways were reignited when he met Kaptan. Together, the pair joined the Marauders and worked their way through the faction's loose ranks. It is unknown when or why exactly Daspan developed his hatred for the Galactic Imperium, though it most likely revolves around pleasing his alley. Whatever the cause, Daspan redoubled his effort at taking the fight to the 'Imperial scum'. Despite this attitude, Daspan never once expressed a desire to join Aurelia, perhaps believing that the faction would force him into a hierarchy he didn't believe in. After the Shift, Kaptan broke Daspan out of an Imperium holding cell, and together the pair began a violent attack on any Imperial officials that dared look their way. These even went as far as attacking a gathering of Imperial Senators, using experimental technology that the pair liberated from Aurelia. Their crusade came to a head, however, when he and Kaptan uncovered a hidden Imperium weapon system in the form of a space-faring vessel. This vessel was able to deploy a large warhead that could level several city blocks if set off in a metropolitan area. Kaptan activated the war machine, intent on flying above the tourist destination that the weapon had been stored within and destroying the entire area to kill a handful of high ranking Imperials. Thankfully, Kaptan had been careless, and his activation of the weapon altered a nearby squadron of Imperial soldiers. These troops burst into the warehouse and crippled the vessel before it could take off and unleash its deadly payload. In a rage, Kaptan burst from the vessels cockpit and unleashed his fury on the troops, Daspan by his side. However, though the pair managed to take out eleven troopers, they were both gunned down in the firefight by the organisation they had both hated so much. Trivia * It is unknown if the XC surname was given to Daspan as a nickname or if he chose it himself. * His real name was never revealed. Category:Characters